Talk:Firestar
Concerns This article is now working towards silver grade. (But this list will probably also work for Gold prep...) Current * Firestar's Quest section is lacking in information, and barely details his role in the book. Needs to be fixed. * Improve writing style and flow of the Rising Storm history * Improve writing style and flow of the A Dangerous Path history * Improve writing style and flow of the Darkest Hour history * Improve writing style and flow of the Midnight history * Improve writing style and flow of the Moonrise history * Improve writing style and flow of the Starlight Consider it done.Jmiles 05:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) * Improve writing style and flow of the Twilight * Improve writing style and flow of the Sunset * Improve writing style and flow of the Sight history * Improve writing style and flow of the Dark River history * Improve writing style and flow of the Outcast history * Improve writing style and flow of the Rise of Scourge history * Cite Family * Cite lives Older * Move the Rise of Scourge section to be in the correct approximate chronological location * Improve writing style and flow of the Into the Wild History * Improve writing style and flow of the Fire and Ice history * Expand Outcast History, it's currently a very sparse. * Information from Fire and Ice should be cleaned up. It is a touch long at the moment. * Information from Rising Storm should be cleaned up. It is a touch long at the moment. * Information from Twilight should be cleaned up, it's nothing more than a series of disconnected single sentence paragraphs. * Expand Rise of Scourge History, it's currently a very sparse. * Information from Into the Wild should be cleaned up. It is a touch long at the moment. * Information from Firestar's Quest should be cleaned up. It's a bit long now. * New Prophecy Section is rather sparse and could use expansion. * Information from Firestar's Quest is currently missing. Rise of Scourge He never appears in tRoS. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 20:18, 31 July 2008 (UTC) : He doesn't appear by name, but it's obvious that he is there, since, at that part in tDH, he is there, and this is the exact same time/place, only a different book.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']] 13:01, 26 August 2008 (UTC) New Prophecy and Rising Storm Hi! I just wanted to let people know I did the task of shortening Rising Storm and making the entries in The New Prophecy longer. Do you think we need Power of Three articles longer too? :The Power of Three needs to be atleast 3 or 4 sentences.--JayfeatherTalk 17:06, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::That's what I thought too. I'll get right on it!--Jakko123 17:09, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, great jb, Jakko! :::Yes. I TOTALLY agree that it should be longer for Power Of Three too--Blueshell3 Brightheart([[User talk:Brightheart4|the Warrior's Den&n-the Warrior's Den)]] 00:34, 1 August 2008 (UTC) How many lives? I was just wondering, should this article list how many lives Firestar has left? In FQ, Firestar has 6 lives, and he loses one. Subtract the tree in Dawn, the fox trap in Sunset, and the greencough in Long Shadows, and I believe he has one life left.- annonymous guest No, that's not how it goes. GB 23:48, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Your math is off. He has 2 lives left, if everything you say is true. Graystripe 17:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I think hes half right, because firestar doesn't loose any life from the foxtrap...so he has 2 left...Blueshell Your math is still off, because he would have 3 lives. --Yukitora 21:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Actually, revealed on a chat(link is on here), Firestar has less lives than we think and the Erins are making huge hints he'll die in Sunrise... --Mallin 18:11, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Well, that makes one... and when a leader has one life it usually goes by quickly... Maybe he will die in Sunrise.Graystripe 01:56, 11 January 2009 (UTC) THis link leads to Tawnypelt's page, not to a chat. 00:09, 1 February 2009 (UTC) The link to the chat is on Tawnypelt's page. --MallinoisHimatsu'sHowl 14:11, 1 February 2009 (UTC) It'll be sad if he dies...=( Well, every cat has to die one time or another. Then...Bramblelcaw is going to be leader? -Warrior♥ Yea,he has either two or three lives left.Yup. Two lives left,he may die in Sunrise or the first book of Omen of the Stars, The Fourth Apprentice. 66.25.13.248 uyeah he will totally die *Firestar has 4 or 5 lives left because 1 life from th battle with BloodClan,1 from the rat attack in FQ,1 in Dawn ,and 1 from greencough. It's unknown how many lives he has, because at the end of The Darkest Hour, he would have had eight, but then in Firestar's quest it notes that he has six, though this could be a mistake or red herring, because the Erins tend to do that a lot. Also, he may or may not have lost a life in the fox trap, and he could have lost lives in-between series... So we can't be sure. There's still the rumor that he dies in Fading Echoes though... --Insaneular 23:43, 19 May 2009 (UTC)Insaneular Acorrding to Erin Hunter Firestear has lost more lives than we think... Sandstormxx Don't forget the rat attack in Firestar's Quest. He loses one towards the end of that book--Nightfall101 05:28, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah he does. User:MosspathOfSkyClan In the fourth apprentice book, he looses one life, and it says he only has two left after that. -Owlblaze So, If Firestar will die in that book, that will mean that Brambleclaw will become Bramble''star'' AWESOME!!--Moonbreeze 17:05, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Firestar's lives: Battle of BloodClan, DH: 1 life 2nd Battle of the Rats, FQ: 1 life Fallen Tree at old ShadowClan, D: 1 life Hawfrost and the Fox Trap, Ss: 1 life Greenchough, LS: 1 life Fox fight, OMS: 1 life That's six we know of. In FQ, it did say six lives left, but there have been editing problems before. He has aprox.: 2-3 lives. I thin it's safe to say about 2, even if the math says 3 (once again, editing problems). I think his successor will be Lionblaze.--Duststar 18:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Revealed in an online chat with Erin Hunter he only has four lives left and he does not die in Sunrise.--Whitestorm17 14:54, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Election Story for Firestar and the new play I've been thinking should we add that for Firestar plus the other cats that were involved in these stories as well? Leafpool has the After Sunset: We Need to Talk on her's so its just been making me wonder.-- ShimmerCrystals 05:14, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :The election story doesn't have a proper title, though. --MT; 12:05, 24 May 2009 (UTC) he loses another life in the first book of OOTS so only one left Tabby? Where in the books does it say he's a tabby? I was just looking at PCA Talk, and the leader Firestar one has tabby marks. But his description never mentions tabby, does it? Or am I just not seeing the tabby? --:LST DragonClan's Camp 19:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) He's a tabby. --[[User:Mumble785|'MUMBLE785']]MAN-EATING KITTEHS! 21:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) i no where does it say that he's a tabby? it just says his flame colored coat NOT tabby flame colored coat moonflight (pale yellowish color with one white paw and long peice of hair coving her right/left eye, it depends which way you draw her.) —Preceding unsigned comment added by 173.169.147.200 (talk • ) 00:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :On the Project CharArt page, in the discussion part, under Firestar's soon to be charart. Mallnois explained that a ginger cat is a pale red tabby, therefore since Firestar is a ginger cat, he needs tabby stripes. --:LST DragonClan's Camp 00:02, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Family Error Someone put that Pinestar is his father and Tigerstar is one of his half-brothers. I'll fix that right away. -- 00:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Icecloud-- 00:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you. It is never confirmed or even possible that Pinestar is his father. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 18:21, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hollyleaf's status Well, she's assumed dead. But... we didn't exactly ''see her dieing so... Is she going to stay status unknown? Flamefeather 20:23, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Until we get a confirmation from a book, yes, it will stay unknown. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 21:54, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Plays and Stories? Do we really need that section there? GB 15:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Technically, the canonocity of those stories is unknown, but there's no harm done by keeping them up there, really, so... ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 15:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Firestar losing a life I found in a sneak peak of The forth apprentice, on page 24, Firestar loses a life. can i post that? Aurorablaze 21:58, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Don't post too many spoilers until the book is actually released. I know we've been putting up warrior names, but that seems a bit more major... ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 23:40, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Flow problems If its all the same to you... i can fix all of these flow problems youre talking about. ive already fixed one.(sorry about the bad grammar and spelling, im sort of in a hurry)--Jmiles 05:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) To user Echorain3 Hollyleaf has not been confirmed dead. Please don't change any of the articles so it says that --Aurorablaze 00:44, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Jake Jake HAS NOT been confirmed as Firestar's father, therefore it shouldn't be on ANY family trees relating to Firestar. --Aurorablaze 22:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) But it is very possible that Jake is his father, you know, becuase they have the same pelt color.--:D Tinselbreeze ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 19:15, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes but it has to be confirmed by one of the Erins before we can add it to his article. Skyfeather '95 19:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Erin Hunter did say that Firestar and Scourge had the same father, but you are right, she never specifically mentioned jake. --Ajedi32 14:16, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Firestar's Lives In the section about long shadows, it says that when Firestar lost a life to greencough, it is thought that he had 5 lives left. This doesn't sound quite right to me... Didn't he have 3 lives left at this point? (Assuming he did not lose one in the fox trap) (See this Page) --Ajedi32 18:01, December 31, 2009 (UTC) He really has 2 lives left at this point.Hopefully he wont die some time soon.He's one of my fav. warrior cats.[[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]]Have a happy Valentineღ 01:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Tabby? Since did Firestar have tabby stripes?Look at hi leader image,then lok at the other image.He looks nothing like the other image at all.I was just wondering,dont make a big deal about this though.[[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]]Have a happy Valentineღ 01:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering that too. But if you'll notice on some of his other images, his image on Forest of Secrets mainly, he does have barely visible tabby stripes. And on other that are just of his head he has a few stripes on his face. But there are images where he doesn't have stripes, the cover of Rising Storm, alternate and original, A dangerous Path, and Into the Wild--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 01:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I think that came up because someone mentioned that in real life, ginger cats are nearly always tabbies? It's true that the Erins give little regards to cat genetics, but, I think it's close enough to be okay. It got approved, after all. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 01:14, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ginger cats naturall have tabby stripes. If you look at the end of Bluestar's Prophecy manga, he has the tabby M.--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 01:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's true. Although, I always just pictur Firestar just solid flame colored--[[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) The cats were far away. The could have them but very faint. Also the fur might have covered it or something. --IcestormI LIKE TACO BELL!!! 01:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ice,his inmage in Firestar's quest shows his full body close up on the HARD cover.[[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]]Have a happy Valentineღ 01:22, January 11, 2010 (UTC) You all have a point.BUT the images made by Wayne Mcloughlin have BARLEY visable tabby stripes around the neck point.ALSO,the leader image has WAY to visable tabby stripes.Look at his image in Cats of the clans.His face dosen't have the tabby stripes his leader image does.[[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]]Have a happy Valentineღ 01:22, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ummm, I think you mean his face does have stripes and his leader image doesn't.--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Jake I was looking at the recent erin hunter chat,and it says it was revealed jake IS Firestar's father. [[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']]Valentineღ 22 23:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) You'd be right about that. I've seen it too. Jake IS Firestar's father. ‡ ♥ Clóüdskÿε™ ♥ ‡ 13:05, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Which one? I didn't see that anywhere... --Ajedi32 19:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) -Heart Is it possible that Bluestar gave Firestar his -heart for a warrior name in memory of Oakheart?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 02:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. Or maybe it was because of the prophecy. He doesn't really resemble Oakheart, though, and she didn't appear to love him as a mate... maybe like a son, like Yellowfang?Hollytail 02:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Death. A user has been adding things 2 other random users pages (I cant remember their name) and saying Firestar died in Fading Echoes. Can someone check? I havent got it yet :( Cla 19:07, March 24, 2010 (UTC) It was Shadewhisker. Cla 19:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I thought he died in the last chapter of Fading Echoes, or did he just lose a life.Juniperberry86 23:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) He just lost a life. Now he has three lives left. (When Jayfeather went to StarClan five of Firestar's lives were there, and then he lost one, so that's six) insaneular Talk 02:17, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Apprentices Okay, I don't know if someone's already posted this, but should we put Leafstar under his apprentices? Because he did train her, and when you look at Leafstar's Page, it says Firestar was her mentor. So does that mean we put Leafstar as his apprentice, though it wasn't really official? Just wondering. PöPPY§†☼RM 04:22, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Long or Short? Im sure Firestar has long fur, not short! It can be seen in several pictures of him. Raffyjack123 01:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) It looks short in the mangas. To me anyway.HaikageAsh's Talk 01:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Character's appearences in the manga series are questionable though. As for his fur length, I'm looking at a picture of him right now. (On the cover of Secrets of the Clans) His fur looks pretty short, and it's also been comfirmed in one of the books. In his images on covers of books, he is very fluffy, but not longhaired. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) But on the cover of books its allways longhared, even in cats of the clans, which is the ultimate warrior picture book Raffyjack123 01:29, March 28, 2010 (UTC)